


The Initial Blade

by erosshakki



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Hypnosis, M/M, initial memory, psionicist, psychanalysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: Entreri try to help Drizzt with the Abyssal Plague, and let Kimmuriel go deep into his memory.The psionicist find something unexpected with great satisfaction.happened in 《hero》





	The Initial Blade

**Author's Note:**

> sketch for the story:  
https://erosshakki.tumblr.com/post/188017504188/entreri-try-to-help-drizzt-with-the-abyssal  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/cb62f82ba3b45c0a1977b86eeb312c56/tumblr_pyl0jkF5uo1ywt3who1_r1_1280.jpg

Artemis Entreri could only rely on Yvonnel's plan.

Through the simulation, they would restore the mental stress of the duels between Drizzt and Entreri. The Ranger would immerse into fighting, and broke through the madness caused by the Abyssal Plague. Then Kimmuriel and Yvonnel could perform a curing disease on Drizzt. Now the question was, which battle scene between the ranger and the killer? After a hundred years, Entreri thought he should have remembered more details, but he felt despondent that he had forgotten what had happened between them.

"The rest of your memory is safe. I'll retrieve the parts of your memory that were relate to Drizzt. They should still be there, but you chose to forget." Kimmuriel patiently explained to Entreri.

"Why should I deliberately forget? I have lost and won with him, and they are all worthy of pride" Entreri said coldly.

"Then you have to ask yourself." The psionicist detected the constant precaution in Entreri’s voice. Although Kimmuriel cured Dahlia, the precautions was just as strong as it was a hundred years ago when they fought each other under the leadership of Jarlaxle. Compared with the selective forgetting and selective recalling of human, the psionicist had a set of effective memory management methods, which regularly removed certain memory redundancy, but he had carefully retained the trivial passages related to Entreri to this day.

"Have some wine and relax." Kimmuriel poured some gold sand brew from Calimshan for Entreri, the remnants after Bregan D’aerthe retreating from Calimport. Instead of taking the glass, Entreri lifted the entire bottle. As he looked around, he saw the psionicist’s room in the Hosttower of the Arcane was simply decorated, with thick flannel on the walls and roof, giving a soothing bluish grey by the magic light.

"Your plants are dying. This is not mushroom farming in Menzoberranzan." Entreri said. The green leaves was already withered.

"Then I'll have to get a new one." Kimmuriel sipped the wine, feeling the mellow flavor from centuries. He resented that Entreri always roaming behind, which is the killer's disgusting professional habit.

Entreri went on drinking, he felt uncomfortable to be alone with the psychic, even though he now wore the Charon’s glove that can invalidate the psionic powers. 

"Don't drink too much," Kimmuriel said, "that may affect the speed of memory reading."

Entreri nodded and prepared to take a seat. In the middle of the room was a slice of pure crystal, four feet square, and Kimmuriel pointed to the bench beside it. "lie down."

"Do I need to get undressed?" Entreri tried to defuse the situation with a gruff joke.

Kimmuriel pondered, realizing it was the killer's invariable cynicism. "whatever, I'll take off my clothes." He answered a dry joke expressionlessly, aware that it was the most friend-like conversation they had in so many years

Unfortunately, Entreri frowned.

The bench covered with a layer of brocade, and the assassin took a cushion under his head, removing the protective glove and allowing the psionicist fully access to his inner world. 

Kimmuriel knelt behind the arm of the bench, spread his hands over Entreri’s head. "Relax."

"The only thing I can do is relax." The killer closed his eyes and suddenly recalled how frightened he was when they attacked the Basadoni guild and Kimmuriel said “join with me”. I've been tangled with these dark elves for too long , Drizzt, Jarlaxle, and this guy, my preexistence must be a...

He tried to recall the battles with Drizzt before he lost consciousness, but the glint and flash of cold steel were gone, leaving only the heat from Kimmuriel's palms and the gentle temptation from the mind.

The breath of Entreri was gradually calm. Crossed the killer's forehead, nose tips, the psionicist saw the muscled chest is slowly undulating. Artemis Entreri fell into a deep hypnotic state.

Kimmuriel activated the crystal slice next to them, and after a flash of Dwarvish -- "the Duergar carving guild, your wise choice, big sales at the beginning of every year", then a fragment of Entreri’s consciousness finally began to emerge. It was the long-awaited exploration for Kimmuriel, who still wanted to know about the killer, but didn’t want to peep into his loathing for himself after hundreds of years of infighting.

Kimmuriel sat next to Entreri on the edge of the bench, looking at the crystal wall in front of him. The crystal presented more details of the memory, and allowed Kimmuriel to focus on the picture of the memory rather than being constantly affected by emotional fluctuations. He could feel the warmth of the human through the thin robe. The crystal began with a few blurry numbers, 132789. The killer tried to hide this number before he got hypnotized. Kimmuriel followed this mental thread, digging up the relevant memory fragments -- blurry halflings holding out a code box, "Mr. Barabus, your key box." It should be a halflings bank located in Baldur's Gate, which undertook the money-laundering business of Bregan D’aerthe. Then Entreri appeared to have entered the basement of the bank, opened a storage niche.

The crystal continued to present the killer's short-term memory, and a clear figure finally appeared in the vague background -- the figure of Kimmuriel himself. The assassin had just walked behind Kimmuriel, starting at the psionicist's waist, contemplating the buttocks of the robe, then the calves and ankles that alternated under the hem. Every body curve that Entreri had redrawn in his subjective perspective seemed to have an arc of desire. But the gaze stopped abruptly, and Kimmuriel knew by telepathic communication that the killer had suppressed his long-held desire at the time.

No, you woundn’t end up that easy. Kimmuriel continued to dig deeper, and the crystal rose a dirty fantasy that had flashed through Entreri's mind before he fell asleep. In the red haze of consciousness, he wanted to drag Kimmuriel to the bench, tore up the exorbitant robe, and let the psionicist beg for it.

Kimmuriel was aware of his sudden anger, which almost led to the interruption of hypnosis. He almost slapped Entreri awake directly, demanded the killer to practice the filth dream. He was always holding the same desire for Entreri, but to the psionicist hundred years ago, the killer was nothing but an iblith, Kimmuriel would not allow himself to express his desire for such a crude race, and Entreri had always been Jarlaxle's toy.

It was not just the killer who repressed his desires.

After successfully taking over the command of the Bregan D’aerthe, Kimmuriel tended to be a bystander, and got information of Entreri through Jarlaxle at times. He kidnapped half-elf Calihye and seduced her, stealing the pleasure memories between her and Entreri. Although Calihye and the killer had an ugly break up drama, leaving the killer deeply disappointed to establish close relationship to others, but Jarlaxle has broken through Entreri's heart with Idalia flute, the killer may at any time, even already had become a lover of Jarlaxle. Kimmuriel finally could not bear with Jarlaxle’s excited expression when Jarlaxle boasted of he can have Entreri anytime, so he betrayed the two to Netherese, and pretended to send back Calihye for getting more pleasure memories. But in the end, he was alone in bed, dreaming that it was he who might had coitus with the killer in the memory.

He thought that Entreri had already died long ago, and after a few years he was finally tired and sealed this memory. But after a hundred years, the killer survived. Not only with Jarlaxle, killer also found his soulmate Dahlia, and reconciled with the old enemy, Drizzt. A few days earlier, Entreri talked about the empire of Netheril with Jarlaxle, Kimmuriel eavesdropped and realized that they almost found out that it was the psionicist playing between them, so he had to step in and break off their quarrel. He saved Dahlia who had fallen into the control of Quenthel Baenre for many times -- also intented for getting her memories of sex with Entreri too. The killer had no more gratitude, still as if everyone owed him. 

If only...

As he delved into his memory, Kimmuriel felt a sense of lost. he needed to build his spiritual stability, and these unfulfilled desires were nothing more than shadows from the past. He thought of his expulsion by matron mother, the destruction of his family, Rai’gy killed by dragon fire, and all the regrets of his life. After all, the past cannot be chased.

But could be used for psychoanalysis.

Telepathy had spread to all Entreri’s mental network, Whether the short-term memory or subconscious consciousness would not be let slip, and Entreri’s first memory had been successfully parsed. The crystal presented a dusk world, with hot wind, unstable sand. It was only the world through the eyes of a human child, but resembled almost like hell.

Kimmuriel gazed at the crystal silently, getting to know the killer better, and feeling something almost close to sympathy. He leaned over and looked at Entreri’s closed eyes. Unlike the mind flayers, the warmth from the human made the psionicist feel calm, and his hand moved slowly down and untied Entreri's belt

The door was suddenly opened by magic, and Jarlaxle immediately understood what was going on in the room. "You were hiding deep enough."

Beside the mercenary leader was Yvonnel with a disgusted look, and Gromph gloated.

"He asked me to drop in," jarlaxle said coldly. "What a surprise."

Kimmuriel cast a psychic shield immediately, but did not meet Jarlaxle's dagger. The mercenary leader threw over a bowl of fried mushrooms to Kimmuriel’s face. “Why am I bothered to prepared snacks for you.”

Yvonnel stood between the two, holding a bowl of berries her father had washed for her. "Get the memory of Drizzt first, and then you can do whatever you want to the human."

Gromph caught Kimmuriel with Entreri's pants down. He glanced at the hypnotized killer, "Don't forget to put on his pants."

Kimmuriel tied the belt , and cleared away the mushrooms. The other three drow elves had set up their chairs behind the bench. A woman with brown hair appeared in the crystal and was being pressed on the ground by a man. The woman turned her head in pain and saw the boy hiding under the table. She cried out, "Arte, get out, get out of the house... "

The man grinned hideously. "Watch it, you bastard!"

Little Entreri ran away. Then flashed some desert scenes.

"Don't skip it yet, I want to see how the little bastard grows." Gromph worked very hard to learn surface language, trying to figure out how to use the childhood experiences against Entreri.

The dilapidated house was on the outskirts of Memnon, right next to the edge of the desert. The vulture circled malevolently, like a black death, descending from the sky beside a dying old man; In the most dangerous case, a brown blink dog barked low, and planed tactics with his tribe hiding in the shadow, prepared to prey on these street boys in group hunting; If the dead snake and rat were brought back, the young woman always covered in bruises, would cook a bowl of hot soup for her son.

The miserable memory of human was...novel. Yvonnel wanted to urge Kimmuriel to go straight to the killer’s adult memory, but was unpleasant to see the brown-haired woman boorishly entered by different men. "This woman is too weak."

"Not surprisingly, this is the only way a whore can earn money to raise bastard." Gromph would not miss any opportunity to humiliate Entreri.

"The male mania for sex is a prerequisite for this cycle." Yvonnel commented.

Gromph said nothing -- about eight hundred years ago, he was an apprentice that had never learned the exquisite charming spells, and was enthusiastically to create the cycle in the underground venues of Menzoberranzan.

Besides Entreri and his mother, his father and uncle lived in the hut too. With hunger, beatings and abuse, Entreri grew up. At the age of six or seven, he began to be constantly violated by his uncle, the man called Tosso pressed the children under him, cast a swaying dark figure. Entreri vented his anger on the street, once stabbing a child older than him. A knife stabbed the opponent in the leg, and the blood gushed out, made the young Entreri was knocked down to the ground feeling very fascinated.

Although life was bad enough, it could always be worse. His mother fell ill.

Little Artemis Entreri found a thorny plant in the desert and picked its purple flowers to cure his mother, but when he returned home, his mother sold him to a slave trader as catamite. The gold coins flashed with cold metal light. When the mother and child separated, the color of the crystal section suddenly darkened, and the blazing sky of Memnon seemed to freeze at that moment. Kimmuriel were sitting on the bench to maintain memory access, noticed that Entreri was frowning and sweating, and the closed eyes still searching for something. The psionicist wiped the killer with a handkerchief. Jarlaxle noticed and said nothing.

There were sobs from the women inside the house. Little Entreri let out a heart-wrenching cry, his small hands clenched into fists and punching at the door, but the only shelter was completely closed to him. That night, Entreri was raped by the slave trader.

Gromph laughed heartily. "Ha! I knew he was a whore! That pretentious wretch has learned his place."

Jarlaxle threatened, "My dear brother, keep quiet or cool off in other plane for some time."

Gromph grunted, grabbed a handful of berries from his daughter's bowl, and finally stopped.

After a few resales among the paedophiles, Entreri managed to escape. A few years later, he thrived in the grimy streets of Calimport. Entreri began to murder, a young gangsters at first, then the lieutenant of the Basadoni guild. He gained the appreciation of Pasha Basadoni, and trained with special attention, his dark talents were fully revealed. For his love life, Entreri found a young prostitute looked like his mother, and lost his questionable virginity to her. He sobbed in the dark after he ejaculated.

"He must have prospermia, so he had to use the dagger as a compensation." Gromph could not help making another comment. Jarlaxle wanted to help his friend retort, but found it a little weird.

A continuous spray of red liquid began to appear in the crystal slice.

In front of the four drows, the killer showed off his efficient killing skills, and certain scenes made the cruel elves feel sick. Poison, trap, arson, stranglehold, decapitation, heart piercing, broken spine... the underground war of Calimport in his twenties was one of the bloodiest episodes. Each rapid movement of the image accompanied by a killing. Jarlaxle finally gave up counting the victims and astonished with the precision of memory spy work by the psionicist, adjusted his eyepatch.

With his blood-stained gold coins, Entreri customized a ostentatious jeweled dagger. Since then, the souls of victims absorbed by the killer, along with their life energy. His methods of assassination had become more refined, and the personal style emerged. The frequency of murder had finally begun to slow down a little bit, now Entreri only needed to serve the senior customers. Within a decade, Entreri had risen from a bastard of a prostitute, to the assassin king of Calimport. He finally left the street ladies, let go of the memory of betrayal from his mother, and began to enjoy Pasha's concubine or keep mistresses. Gromph found that his previous assessment was quite wrong.

But he had to confronted with Drizzt Do’Urden.

At the beginning, Drizzt was nothing but a over-tanned elf in the eyes of the killer, always preached some harsh criticises and made the killer sick. But the moves of scimitars were deeply embedded in Entreri’s memory, fierce and deadly. Some battle scenes and sequences were complicated. It seemed that the killer had practiced various emergencies in the battle through his mind.

Yvonnel wrote down the conversations between the Drizzt and the human, hoping to arouse the nervousness for the future treatment. In the sewers of Calimport, the killer fell into the bottom of his career, was completely defeated by Drizzt, almost died, and forced to hide into the shadows of the streets. His memory image was narrowed, one eye seemed damaged, and Drizzt transformed into some horrific revenge spirit in the memory of the killer. Jarlaxle smiled, knowing he was about to make his grand entrance.

"I can make you no longer thinking about Drizzt." Jarlaxle said that a hundred years ago. In front of the crystal, Jarlaxle shook his head with a smile, and realized he fulfilled this promise in some way.

In Entreri’s memory, Jarlaxle was tricky, cunning, and constantly using various of magical items. And handsome."You flatter me, Artemis." Jarlaxle said. 

Entreri met Drizzt's sister and got the dark vision same as drow. After kidnapping a plump halfling, Entreri’s perspective dropped precipitously. Jarlaxle explained:" Entreri turned into the halfling friend of Drizzt, and infiltrated into the Mithril Hall."

"That was a witty trick." Compared to the ranger in battle, Yvonnel preferred the frankness of Drizzt in front of his friends. It seems that Entreri, who had become a halfling, was influenced by the friendship of Drizzt during that period of time, and the color of memory became vulgar and vivid. Yvonnel could also enjoy the sturdy buttocks of the ranger in casual clothes through the perspective of the halfling Entreri.

But then there was no booty to watch.

Although he joined forces with the Bregan D’aerthe, Entreri was defeated by Drizzt, not only fell into the new bottom of his career , but also almost fell into the real bottom of the valley. After the killer woke up, he succumbed by the edge of the rock, listening to the stitches of his cloak break one by one, and a hundred feet below him. Fortunately, Jarlaxle saved him. At that moment, Jarlaxle's bald head shone in the eyes of Entreri.

Jarlaxle took off his wide-brimmed hat and saluted with smug.

Gromph glanced at jarlaxle and snorted. "I began to wonder if your man toy could bring any fighting pressure to the traitor."

"If you jump directly to five years later, then there was the most important duel between the two. Of course, It was set up by me."Jarlaxle thought of pimping Entreri to the drow priestesses after taken the human to Menzoberranzan. And It was unsuitable to watch with his niece, and not hard to guess the vitriol Gromph will make to Entreri.

Kimmuriel agreed. Since the mercenary leader appeared in Entreri’s memory, the psionicist was wondering his image from the killer.

Five years later, Entreri began to worry about his declining fighting ability, after all, he was nearly 40 years old. He did some extreme physical fitness tests to find his newly limit. Gromph was pleased to see the killer recognized his own racial disadvantage. Jarlaxle, Kimmuriel, and Rai’gy rescued Entreri from the battle-mage, and the killer leaped through the dimensional door from the blazing room, and jumped into Jarlaxle's arms. Kimmuriel noticed that Jarlaxle was smiling and nostalgic, but by telepathic observation, Entreri had two feelings, and though he was grateful after all the years, but at first he only wanted to stab Jarlaxle.

In the crystal, Jarlaxle formally introduced Kimmuriel to Entreri. At that time, Entreri's memory of Kimmuriel was quite handsome even pretty, and it may have been refined in later retrospect. Gromph exclaimed, "Come on! Is that what you look like? It's a woman without breasts."

Jarlaxle squinted at Kimmuriel. "Memory doesn't always seem so accurate."

Finally, the ranger and the killer fought in the Crenshinibon tower. From the subjective point of view, the battle presented a myriad of probabilities and inner loops, as well as rehearsals -- the main branch of which was Entreri constant assumption of what would have happened if he wasn’t hit by the head smacking of Drizzt. Enchanted weapon created countless aurora in the memory of the killer. Although it was impossible to distinguish every move, but those most fierce killing actions reappear ceaselessly, blood began to spurt around the two, everything was deeply imprinted in Entreri’s memory.

Kimmuriel finally understood why Entreri deliberately forgot about the battle between the two, because after he "killed" Drizzt, Entreri almost collapsed and fell into a long period of emotional fluctuations, almost close to the intensity of the separation with him mother when he was a child. The ranger seemed mean a lot to him than Jarlaxle.

Jarlaxle, presumably, noticed as well, eating sour-tasting berries in silence.

As Drizzt covered in blood, Kimmuriel became hideous when he forced the killer to leave.

"That’s more like you." Gromph commented.

"And the human won the last time." After watching the killer's life, Yvonnel now had a more impartial judgment, and a better understanding of the chaos Drizzt had spread in the world.

Archmage said dismissively. "By cheating."

"It would be a hundred years before they venture together. There's no need to watch." Jarlaxle did not eager to know what he looked like in the eyes of the killer when the Netherese came.

Before moving forward, some obscene scenes appeared in the crystal. Entreri had acquired Charon's Claw, and was so cocky with the glove that could help him to take advantage of the uncoming fight with Rai’gy and Kimmuriel. Coincidently, the psionicist entered the room. Kimmuriel remembered he began to grow on the human, because Rai’gy was dragged away by the Crenshinibon.

In the crystal slice, the killer was fantasize to use the Charon's Claw stabbing into Kimmuriel, and developed some extraordinary nasty imaginations to test the gloves in front of the psionicist. The killer was very realistic, and his sexual fantasies was poor, straightforward, the poses were monotonous.

"What a disgusting iblish!" Gromph covered his daughter's eyes and kicked the bench in front of him. One of the legs could no longer bear the weight of the killer and psionicist. Kimmuriel rose up lightly, but was unable to stop the sleeping killer from rolling from the bench to the floor.

Before the psychic connection was broken, Kimmuriel finally exposed Entreri's trick. The killer customized an ordinary glove with the same look, so he could walk through the magical portal in front of the psionicist. That was clever. He remembered what Raigy had said about Entreri -- “He is drow in everything but skin color.”

But he was not a drow. Kimmuriel sighed.

Entreri waked slowly from hypnosis. In the crystal, the last dream of Entreri was watching Drizzt and fell from a tree.

"Humans always have dreams of falling from somewhere," Gromph said. "It's a proof of their inferior origin."

"Or maybe he just fell from the bench." Kimmuriel said.

"And why he dreamed about Drizzt?" Jarlaxle asked bitterly.

"Metaphor, it was the traitor made the iblith fallen from his well-functioning life." Gromph analyzed triumphantly. But the fall was nothing but a flashback of real memory. After a hundred years, Entreri saw that Drizzt was still alive and well through the witch's divination bowl. He was so surprised that he almost fell from the tree.

The image in the crystal faded, and after another flash of "the Duergar carving guild, your wise choice, big sales at the beginning of every year", then finally turned back into a clear crystal.

Jarlaxle raised his old friend, who had finally opened his eyes. Entreri had a splitting headache, but he was grateful about the pain was only in his head. "Why are you all here?"

"To see your record with Drizzt. These are the notes I made, and Drizzt was very sensitive about receiving gifts, emotion of warriors, and mask." Yvonnel handed a piece of paper.

"And cheating, add it."Gromph said ironically.

"I will." Entreri replied casually, still not quite awake. Gromph almost laughed out loud, and walked away smugly with his daughter. Today he had gained a lot of entertainment - suffering happened on the killer was the entertainment.

Entreri, Jarlaxle, and Kimmuriel were left in the room.

The killer put on his grove again and closed his mind to the psionicist.

"let me help you go back to rest." Jarlaxle took great care of Entreri. He had basically speculated about Entreri’s early life, but he had not expected it to be so tragic. But it also made him very excited, not only to learn about the killer's past, but also the scenes of the killings made him thrilled, and he wanted to practice his martial skills with Entreri.

Kimmuriel looked at Jarlaxle, worried that Jarlaxle would reveal his earlier superfluous actions to Entreri. But the mercenary leader winked at the psionicist, and did not say a bit. He preferred to be manipulative, and from Entreri’s memory, revealing that little secret might have brought the killer closer to the psionicist.

Or It won’t change anything.

Entreri followed jarlaxle on his way out, unexpected stopped at the door, turned to Kimmuriel and adjusted his belt by loosening a belt hole -- he was not equipped with weapons, so the belt buckle didn’t pass through the commonly used hole. Entreri raised an eyebrow at the psionicist , and closed the door when he left.

The three maintained their equilibrium relationship.

Kimmuriel fixed the bench and lay down with his arms behind his head, recalling the killer’s last move, and began to worry that Jarlaxle found the role of Kimmuriel in the arrest of Entreri. He didn't worry about being defeated. But after so many years, he had grown accustomed to being around Jarlaxle and Entreri, and did not want to destroy such a relationship.

A few months later, after Drizzt was cured, Kimmuriel went to the halfling bank at the Baldur’s Gate to laundering the money -- the gold coins received by the Bregan D’aerthe were always stained with blood, and the cleaning business was needed for getting them back into circulation. It was afternoon, and halfling employees were either washing gold coins or taking refreshments. Kimmuriel took control of the old halfling who was in charge of the senior client and manipulated him into getting Entreri’s key box. 132789, might be Entreri’s birthday. It occurred to Kimmuriel with satisfaction that he knew something else that jarlaxle did not.

Also included the first memory of Entreri.

Kimmuriel tricked the surveillance magic with his psion vision, controlled two guards in the underground warehouse, displayed a detect trap then finally opened Entreri’s storage niche. The move was dangerous, that the thieves were often chased by a group of halflings with small daggers, and stabbed slowly to death. He looked into the niche, it contained a bag of precious gems, some gold coins, and deeds of lands. He had heard that Entreri had recently purchased a house in Deepwater and lived with Dahlia.

Then there was a small knife.

Kimmuriel closed the niche. He knew about the rusty, curved knife, which had been with Entreri for a decade before he entered the Basadoni guild and obtained more professional weapons. Entreri was about three years old at most, found the knife in the desert. It was a relic of the ancient Memnon Empire founded by efreeti, but thousands of years had made it look like a piece of broken iron, not to mention the child Entreri often used other victim's blood to accelerate the erosion of the blade.

That afternoon, when his mother was prostituting at home, little Entreri wandered in the desert near the house, and picked up the tiny knife buried in the gravels. The world in his eyes was dusk, hot wind, unstable sand. He kept digging in the sand with the knife, and the lonely boy played the pitiful game. The sand crumbled and backfilled before his eyes, negating all his efforts and leaving no trace. The scene was so deeply trapped in the child's heart, and had become the first memory after his coming to the world.

Kimmuriel quietly returned to the upper level of the bank, where the halflings had laundered the coins and invited him to have some cakes. Sweet cake, just a few bites, only felt tasteless. Entreri had already moved to Deepwater, which is Jarlaxle's territory. Kimmuriel thought.

Even if I knew his life, connected the mind with him and felt his feelings, but what could I do? Drizzt was completely cured, the killer had nothing to do with me.

Unless...

It was dusk outside, and the psionicist recollected Entreri’s first memory. Perhaps that human was repeating that first memory in his life: no matter how hard he digs, he cannot find the deeper essence of life, just as sand is a triviality of countless nuisance, which eventually drowns out all his efforts.

But it occurred to Kimmuriel that even in vain, Entreri still had the weapons from his childhood.

Or maybe Entreri was the weapon. Needed to keep piercing, piercing the emptiness of life itself, piercing the emptiness of his own existence.

Till the death.

Jarlaxle and Drizzt tried to change Entreri. Drizzt, not only bore the entire conscience of drow, but also acted as the conscience and superego of the killer. Jarlaxle, however, urged Entreri to desire, to enjoy, and stripped Entreri of his cold armor, allowing the unworthy of the world to invade.

In fact, the method was not wrong. Instead of the usual expressionless face, Kimmuriel finally emerged with a sinister smile. Opportunity was still there, only needed tore apart the heart of Entreri at the right time -- Dahlia still missed Drizzt, and the psionicist wasn’t kind enough to erase the obsessiveness with the ranger for Dahlia during the treatment. When Entreri lost his last foundation stone, his last salvation, his true form will be revealed.

At that time, Kimmuriel would help Entreri find something else to stab.


End file.
